


A Comfortable Climate

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: River's safe places
Relationships: River Tam/Zoë Washburne
Kudos: 1





	A Comfortable Climate

Serenity set down on Calista – a barren wasteland of a planet. Dry, barely any wind, colder than it had right to be.

River seemed more at ease, even though she had a tendency to disappear from the ship for long stretches at a time.

Zoe found her, not too far from the ship, asleep. She sat silently nearby until River awakened.

“Atmospheric conditions similar to those in cryogenic stasis,” River explained. “Allows for sleep without nightmares. She feels safe here.”

Having survived more than a few battles and her share of nightmares, Zoe understood.

River snuggled up to Zoe, resting her head on Zoe’s shoulder. “Safe here as well,” she murmured.


End file.
